The Bet
by MysterySC
Summary: Mary is interviewing the main characters of Shin Megami Tensei: Nocturne Lucifer's Call / Maniax. See if you can figure out what happened after the ending and what Reason I'm basing this off of. Hint- Look at the happy / sad characters.


Interview with the main characters of Shin Megami Tensei: Nocturne {Lucifer's Call / Maniax}

Two things.

1: This was color coded before, but it should still be obvious who is talking because only the interviewer is asking the questions.

2: I don't think it is, but if this is script format {I think that's like a chat, right? Name: text brb ttyl???} / not supposed to be on the board you should email me {instead of telling staff so I don't get kicked off} and I'll take it down permanently ^.^

I less than three reviews.

* * *

"Alright, lets start with you, Yuko Takao."

**The teacher sits in a chair in front of Mary****.**

"You are the teacher of the four main characters, as well as the reason they all gathered at the hospital. Correct?" "Yes, I actually invited them to make sure they would come to the hospital and survive the Conception. I loved all of my students, but those four I knew had the strength and ideals to both survive and perhaps even create the new world." "Well, one of them did, so I am sure you are happy." Yuko "Not exactly." "Well, aside from that. Anyway, I know you were helping Hikawa at the beginning of the game, but it seems as though you stopped wanting to help him later on. What happened, and what Reason did you wish to pursue after that revelation?" "I was helping Hikawa because he seemed to want happiness. It was only later that I realized that the happiness he wanted required the loss of what it means to be human. In the end, I decided that I only wanted the world to go back to the way it was before." "I see. So you didn't have a Reason. Hmm… How did Hikawa react when you told him that you did not desire to help him?"

**Hikawa lurches forward, but Mary**** tells him that he will have his turn later. He sits back down.**

"Well, at first he seemed shocked. I turned to leave, and he grabbed me and summoned a Baphomet to restrain me. In the end, he made me awaken the machine by force." "Very interesting, now lets get a little personal, if you don't mind." "Well, I guess it doesn't really matter at this point. Sure." "Alright, what is your taste in men?"

**She laughs.**

"Well, that was… forward… Hmm… I guess I'll just go with the 'tall, dark, and handsome' image. Someone who liked the world the way it was, and who is kind hearted and sweet. They would have to be smart- so that they can keep up with me, you know?" "Yup. Out of all of the main characters in the game, who was your favorite? It doesn't have to be a student." "I liked Futomimi, the manikin." "Well, that's enough for now."

**Mary**** stands up and shakes hands with Yuko who sits down in the back with the other characters.**

"Alright, get on up here Isamu Nitta." "You were one of the students that came to the hospital for Yuko Takao. You must have really liked your teacher. How did you feel about school?" "School? I always tried hard in school, but it never really worked for me, ya know? No matter what I did I could never get above a B – if I was lucky enough to get a B, that is. I always did work and turned in things on time, but it just never worked. I ended up receiving lots of bad grades near the end and I couldn't take it. After the Conception occurred I decided that it would be better if everyone had their own world so bad things like that wouldn't happen to anyone else." "Ahh, answered my next question. So, your Reason is Musubi where everyone can have their own world and do whatever they want. What do you think about how things are going now?" "I kind of wish it had turned out another way, but it can't be helped. He was the strongest and he won… both battles." "Yes… he did. Alright, your turn; ideal girl?" "I would want her to be confident in herself, someone who is able to make decisions without the need of someone guiding her." "That's pretty simplistic compared to Yuko." "Well, I'm not into details." "Alright. My final question is who is your favorite person?" "That Dante guy; he does whatever he wants, and isn't even from this dimension. He's pretty cool." "He does have a pretty big fan-base…"

**Mary**** hugs Isamu and he returns to his previous seat.**

"Next is Chiaki Hayasaka."

**Chiaki walks up to Mary**** and shakes her hand. She sits in the 'hot seat'.**

"Your Reason was Yosuga, but you don't seem like the kind of person who believes the 'might is right' theme. Would you care to explain?" "Well, it's not actually how I felt before the Conception. I was just the smart student who believed that knowledge and talent were key. After the Conception occurred, the world was full of demons. In a world like that, power must replace knowledge. I realized that in order to get ahead in life, you need to eliminate the competition- even if they were previously friends of yours. You cannot do that with knowledge. In my ideal world - everyone without power is meaningless and simply cluttering up an already full planet." "So it is not so much 'might' as 'necessity'?" "That is correct." "Next question; your team stormed the Assembly of Nihilo but was defeated when Hikawa activated his Nightmare System and drained your Magatsuhi. How did the death of so many allies as well as your God affect you?" "It strengthened the resolve of those who were left. We found a new God- Baal- and dedicated our stance to the both of them. I combined with Baal at the end, to fight for our Reason, but I lost." "Yes, you were defeated, how do you feel about having your Reason destroyed? Are you happy that you were defeated by someone powerful, or sad that your ideal world cannot exist?" "Neither. I am angry. This is not what I wanted. I wanted freedom in a world much like our own. Not this… this is a disgrace to humanity, to all those who wished for a purely powerful kingdom. This is hell…"

**Mary**** almost nods.**

"Alright, the personal question." "I want the 'perfect' guy. Smart, charming, handsome, powerful, all the good traits." "Are you sure you're going to find that?" "It doesn't matter, does it? It's the 'ideal' guy, right?" "True, and last question is 'who is your favorite person' once again." "Baal, of course. She shared all of my ideals, right? She loaned me her power, and even though it wasn't enough it was certainly more helpful that my first God." "Okay, one more down."

**Mary**** shakes hands with Chiaki and calls ****Hikawa****. He sits in the chair.**

"Alright, your reason was Shijima and you _almost_ had the help of the wonderful Yuko. When she decided not to continue helping you, you _forced_ her to continue. Two questions in one; how exactly did your force her, and how did her betrayal make you feel?" "Her betrayal was a blow to my plans; I didn't understand how she could suddenly decide that what I was doing was evil. All I wanted was to stop the pain. Humans are not capable of making positive decisions as evident by the way they were destroying their world. I thought she understood that, but no… she wanted things to go back to the way they were, back to all the pain and bloodshed, the war, greed and corruption… I realized that she was also corrupted. She futilely still believed that mankind could be saved. It is unfortunate but true- so I had to force her. I had no choice." "Wow, another one answers my question before I ask it. Nice. How does the current state make you feel." "Well, I don't exactly remember everything that happened between now and then, but I do know that I haven't seen any other humans yet. So, it cannot be all bad, correct?"

**Mary**** almost sighs.**

"Alright, you know the last two questions." "My ideal woman would be like the women of the past. She would be conservative, obedient, a good cook, and most importantly, she would appreciate nature. My favorite person is… God, for giving me a chance."

**A voice in the background says **"He was almost perfect… almost." **A****s he shakes Mary****'s hands and she motions for ****Jyoji Hijiri****. Jyoji does not appear to want to get up.**

"No. It's hopeless. I know what's happening. It's hopeless. I will return to my torture…"

**She looks at him with pleading eyes, but he walks away. The blond boy and man- accompanied by their respective slaves- enter the area.**

"Well it seems as though you are finished."

**The old man says. She nods sadly. He looks up at the crowd of demons before them all. Those witnesses- the jury. He stands and walks over to the front of the stage, where he is joined by his other half and the two women.**

"You have seen the interviews. Now it is time for judgement. Are the humans fit to walk amongst us?"

**A loud, resonating 'NO!' is heard. The kid and old man combine, as well as the women, and turn into much different versions of themselves. What was previously an old man says**

"You have your sentence."

**He walks up to her- smirking.**

"I win."

**As he reaches her, all of the interviewees disappear, leaving the stage empty except for those three.**

"You are mine."

**He says, as they all exit the stage.**


End file.
